Hermione's Turn
by Always-Believe-In-Yourself
Summary: What happened when Ron and Hermione went to the Chamber of Secrets? What exactly did Hermione see while destroying the Horcrux? What are Hermione's greatest fears? READ AND REVIEW! Revised!


_Hello, I'm Stella and this is first One Shot! :) Please read and review, thank you! :) _

_**This set during the Deathly Hallows when Hermione and Ron went to the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the Horcrux.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction! **

* * *

"I think you should be the one to destroy it, Hermione." Ron said, picking up the basilisk fang.

"Me? Why me?" Hermione said, nervously.

"You haven't had the pleasure of destroying something that evil. You won't always have this golden opportunity." Ron said, sarcastically. _"I wonder what'll Hermione's greatest fear be…" Ron thought. _

"Fine, I'll do it." Hermione said, grabbing the fang from Ron.

Ron set Hufflepuff's Cup on the floor and then walked behind Hermione. He started speaking parsletounge after some hissing here and there; Ron gave Hermione the signal. "Now, Hermione!"

Hermione grabbed the fang tightly and was about to stab it when suddenly Riddle said, _"Oh Hermione, I have seen your thoughts and I know your fears…" _

_Suddenly a 7-year-old Hermione appeared. Those kids who have big egos were bullying her, saying mean things Ron can't comprehend. Then they started hitting her, after bruising her they left leaving Hermione on the ground crying her eyes out. _

"_So insecure of your physical appearance, always being bullied because of your abnormal intelligence and undeniably ugly face." Riddle said, giggling crazily._

"STAB IT, HERMIONE! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Ron shouted, angry and worried at the same time. Angry because he didn't know that Hermione had a rough childhood, worried because she was affected by the Riddle's words.

"_Always thinking that you're a burden to your friends. Knowing your two so-called best friends was always keeping secrets from you. Always thinking that life would be better if you weren't around…" Riddle said, hissing. _

_A fake Ron and Harry appear. _

"_We don't need you here!" Fake Harry said. _

"_You are nothing but a burden to us!" Fake Ron said, smiling evilly. _

"_We are more peaceful without you and your constant nagging." Fake Harry continued. "We never wanted you in our lives." _

"_You make things harder. You're not even pretty." They said together, laughing hysterically. _

Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She held on to the fang more tightly.

"Hermione, listen! We need you!" Ron shouted in hysteria.

_Harry fades and was suddenly replaced by Lavender. _

"_Never being complemented. Least love by everyone especially by the boy who prefers someone more beautiful, more radiant (And more idiotic apparently...)" Riddle said. _

"_Won-won loves me more because I'm beautiful unlike you. You're the epitome of ugliness and nerdy-ness!" Fake Lavender said with her high-pitched voice. With that Fake Ron started laughing and nodding his head. _

_Then Ron and Lavender started making out passionately._

Hermione's eyes flared with anger when she saw Fake Ron and Fake Lavender making out. She stabbed the cup with so much force that the cup flew to the other side of the room. She sat and put her head on her hands, silent tears leaking.

Ron, who was shocked with what he saw, hugged Hermione and started comforting her.

"It's fine. It was just an illusion. It wasn't real, Hermione. We need you." Ron said sincerely. "I need you."

Hermione looked at Ron and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Thank you." She said, standing up.

"No problem. Come on now, Harry must be worried." Ron said, standing up and putting an arm around her shoulders.

And with that the both of them left the Chamber of Secrets to fight the battle.

**2 MONTHS AFTER THE WAR**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Hermione's house watching a movie and eating some popcorn. After the movie, Hermione decided to go out for a while to buy pizza and drinks. Harry and Ron were both lying on the couch talking about random stuff.

"So, you never really told me what Hermione saw while destroying horcrux." Harry said, curiously.

Ron flinched at Harry's sentence then said, "Do you really want to know?"

Harry nodded and went to sitting position, as well as Ron.

After telling Harry everything that he saw and heard, silence suddenly filled the room. Harry was shocked at what Ron told him. He never knew Hermione felt that way. He always thought that Hermione felt appreciated and loved.

"Tch. That's really what she saw? I know that it happened already but we have to make sure that she doesn't feel that way anymore." Harry said, thinking of something.

"But how?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow, we make her feel special. Lets plan a day full of surprises." Harry said, smiling.

"That's a great idea! She'd be really happy." Ron agreed. "Lets start planning shall we?_" _

By the time they finished planning for tomorrow, Hermione was at the door already.

"Hey, guys. I'm home and I brought your favorite pizza!" She said, putting the pizza down.

"Hey, 'Mione" The boys said in unison.

After eating both of the boys bid their goodbye and left, telling Hermione to take her beauty sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Rise and shine, babe!" Ron said, smiling at the sleeping girl.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said, half asleep.

"Ron, Is she awake already?" Harry asked, entering the room holding a paper bag.

"Yep. Come on, get up, and get ready. We have a whole day ahead of ourselves." Ron said, already at the door. "We bought you clothes, well Ginny picked them. It's a special and you have to wear something special." Harry said, quoting what Ginny said to him. With that Harry too left the room.

Hermione got up and took a quick, hot shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She was wearing a simple, sleeveless, white, 6 inches above the knee, summer dress, a baby blue cardigan, and matching Toms; her hair was in a diagonal French braid.

She went down stairs and saw Ron and Harry setting the table.

"Okay, What's this about?" Hermione asked. "First you wake me up, then you ask me to get dressed in this cute outfit, and now you're preparing breakfast? What did the both of you do?" Hermione asked, raising one delicate eyebrow.

"We didn't do anything. We just wanted to spend the whole day with you. Right, Ron?" Harry said, nudging Ron, who was gazing at Hermione with his mouth open.

"Yyyeah." Ron stuttered, still gazing at his girlfriend. Hermione giggled at Ron's actions. "Smooth, Ron." She said, sitting down.

After eating the delicious breakfast that Harry and Ron prepared. Both of the boys explained to Hermione that the 3 of them are going on a best friend date. A day only for the 3 of them, where they could have fun and bond even more. "Ummm, Okay then." was Hermione's reply.

The whole day was filled with fun and laughter. The trio went to different places like the Amusement Park, where they rode all the rides, the Movies, which was reserved for only the 3 of them and they watched The Avengers, the Bookstore, where Hermione bought 4 interesting books, and finally there last destination THE BEACH.

It was already 7pm when they arrived at the beach. Hermione saw no one except some waiters. There was a candle-lit dinner for 3 near the shore; they had torches around the dining table but not too near. The Golden Trio sat down while the waiters started serving food.

Before Hermione could say something, Harry stood up and walked to the waiter. Seconds later he came back with 2 guitars one for and the other one for Ron. He gave Ron the guitar and the both of them stood up and started strumming.

(**RON, **_HARRY, __TOGETHER.)_

**You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough**

Ron gazed at Hermione, who was grinning widely.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

_[Chorus]  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

Both Harry and Ron kissed Hermione's cheeks.

_So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes_

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you**

_[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Bridge]  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh Oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful_

_[Chorus]__  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh Oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__That's what makes you beautiful_

After the song Hermione hugged them tightly and tackled both Harry and Ron to the ground.

"Hermione, We don't want you to feel unwanted." Harry said, looking at her.

"Yeah, We need you." Ron said, also looking at her.

"We love you!" Both of them said in unison.

"Now, I know what this is about. It's about the Horcrux, right?" Hermione said, smiling. "I really appreciate you doing this for me, you guys are the best. I love the both of you too."

They spent the night laughing and eating on the sand.

We will always remember the Golden Trio's adventures together. When they're apart they are strong but together they can overcome anything.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought about it! :) Please Review! Thank you for reading! **

**DON'T FORGET TO SMILE EVERYDAY! :)**


End file.
